Potter (Peak)
For Cloud's Rather Complicated Contest (black and orange) |-|Info = ''POTTER BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! | Canon | Female | Hive | Potter | 35 | ♏️ | �� | "Well-crafted things inspire me, whether it's pottery or music." - Rodney Yee ''Had to have high, high hopes for a living '' ''Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing A P P E A R A N C E Potter looks poisonous; her scales are bright, acidic orange. Bleak black stripes wrap around the crown of her head, middle, and tail. The undersides of her wings are also the bleak black of her stripes. This makes her look scarier than she actually is; no one would want to approach a brightly-colored HiveWing that only reminds them of the dangerous plants from the Poison Jungle from afar. Her body is long and lanky. Like the wasp she is named after, her hips thin out into a long and clunky tail, making it hard for her to fly long distances and stay in the air for long amounts of time. Her claws are dull and the color of dirt, stained permanently that way by the clay she works with. Potter's right ear is shredded and torn and three pearl studs rest on her left. When she smiles, her chipped right fang is visible. Potter stands at about average HiveWing height but hunches over; it's a bad habit she picked up from sitting at the pottery wheel for so long. She doesn't wear much jewelry besides her studs, though she owns a lot. Potter is constantly smiling and humming along to the drone of the heat. Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision '' ''Always had high, high hopes A B I L I T I E S Nothing easily separates Potter from the rest of her tribe ability-wise; four small stingers, two on each wrist, contain small amounts of a paralying venom. If injetced from all four stingers, it will paralyze an average-sized dragon for about ten minutes. Her stingers have a 'recharge' time, which is to say that it takes some time for the venom to fill the glands again. Over her lifetime, Potter has developed a true talent for the art of pottery and painting. She molds her creations into life with her pottery wheel and spends hours painstakingly painting details into the outside before glazing them and selling them to the dragons of her village. Potter also has a good aim; she taught herself how to defend herself without getting in close enough range for her opponents (mostly the Queen's loyalists) to attack and apprehend her. Because her mother kept her and her sister's eggs, Potter isn't affected by Queen Wasp's mind control. Had to have high, high hopes for a living '' ''Didn't know how but I always had a feeling P E R S O N A L I T Y Potter is a bubbly and kind dragoness, not at all like most of her tribe or the reputation her acidic scales give her. She's a joy to be around, bringing light and creativity with her wherever she goes and chattering endlessly on and on about her latest project or the new basket she got or the odd-looking cloud in the sky she saw the other day. This easily gets on some dragon's nerves because of her inability to stop talking, even when it's inappropriate to talk. Her head is always somewhere between the clouds and the grassy lands of Pantala. She loves colors and shapes and is always pointing out plants and animals and anything she seems that she deems interesting. However, she clams up quickly when reprimanded or yelled at for her incessant talking, easily sinking into a void of fear and hurt. Potter also doesn't take criticism too well, often thinking that others are trying to degrade her or her work. The only ones who can really talk to her like that are her sister and her mother. I was gonna be that one in a million '' ''Always had high, high hopes H I S T O R Y Potter's story begins with her single mother, Honeybee of Bloodworm Hive, and her strong hatred of her queen. Honeybee had two eggs with her mate, who, upon finding out about this, had no intention of wanting anything to do with children and was soon moved to another hive. Though this stung Honeybee's heart, she dedicated herself to her eggs. Deciding that she only trusted herself with them, she moved them to her house before Queen Wasp could sting them, where they hatched a few months later. Potter was hatched as the first dragonet to Honeybee. For the first few years of her life, she and her ten minute younger sister Hornet were subjected to the horrible, toxic environment of the strictest hive on Pantala. Their mother was not a fan of the members of her tribe; she told them stories, passed down from generations before her, of what really happened during the Tree Wars. She made sure to keep them as far away from the soldiers as possible and reminded them every night before bed about the horror Queen Wasp had caused. One afternoon, their mother picked Potter and her sister up from school. She seemed jumpier than usual and instead of bringing them to their house, brought them to an after school care area. There, they waited, and waited, and waited, until the sun dipped below the horizon. Their mother took them to a guard station and persuaded a tired and sleep-deprived guard to let them out "for a walk" because "her daughters hadn't been feeling too well and needed fresh air". Once they walked far enough away from the Hive, they jumped off and glided to the ground. Their mother flew them to a small village west of Scorpion Lake, called Gossamer Streams. They soon found a small hut near the outskirts of the village. With their mother's careful instruction, Potter fashioned a bracelet with a dart containing her own venom that would paralyze their mother if Queen Wasp ever tried to mind control her. Potter and Hornet never went to school again. Instead, Potter spent her time outside on the banks of the streams and discovered a new material: clay. She taught herself how to mold it into shapes and started making lumpy pieces of 'pottery' that soon decorated the windowsills of their hut. Over time, her works became better and better and she learned how to paint her creations. She was fourteen when she decided that pottery would be her life. At about the same time, Potter realized she had feelings for one of the girl SilkWings of the village, as well as most of the boys. Though she was nervous, she decided to come out to Hornet and their mother. Both were a little shocked at first but accepted her nonetheless and made an effort to make sure she didn't feel unsafe with them in any way. When Potter turned 20, she moved out of her childhood house and into a smaller hut. She started selling her pottery out of her window and soon made enough money to move to a stall in the small town square. Currently, her business is very lucrative and she now has fifteen goats, who all have names, and three cats, Ivory, Oyster, and Mr. Trink. Mama said '' ''Fulfill the prophecy '' ''Be something greater '' ''Go make a legacy T R I V I A * First HiveWing character * Ambidextrous * Loves the colors of the ocean and sunsets * Only knows basic reading and writing Manifest destiny '' ''Back in the days '' ''We wanted everything, wanted everything R E L A T I O N S H I P S Mother Potter loves and cares deeply for her mother. She visits her at least once a week and is thankful for giving her the life and opportunities she has now because of her bravery. Hornet Potter and Hornet are very close. A few times a week, Hornet will come over to Potter's and help her with her pottery and then have tea. She's glad that Hornet accepted her for being bi because she doesn't know what she'd do if she hadn't. Mama said '' ''Burn your biographies '' ''Rewrite your history '' ''Light up your wildest dreams '' ''Museum victories, everyday '' ''We wanted everything, wanted everything |-|Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated '' ''All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting ''GALLERY Place.png Orange potter wasp.jpg|Wasp she is based after (Orange Potter Wasp) Pottery.jpeg ''Had to have high, high hopes for a living '' ''Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing '' ''Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision '' ''Always had high, high hopes '' ''Had to have high, high hopes for a living '' ''Didn't know how but I always had a feeling '' ''I was gonna be that one in a million '' ''Always had high, high hopes Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+